


Purified

by Natfakrbeaut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natfakrbeaut/pseuds/Natfakrbeaut
Summary: Steve and Bucky having an intimate moment briefly before  the soldier  leaves once again.





	Purified

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an assignment and decided to post it up. Enjoy.

      Pulling the man out of the water wasn’t hard. The Soldier had enough strength. He was trained to pull heavier objects. What was hard was looking at the mans face. His familiar face. The Soldier knew, he _knew_ this face. The unruly blond hair, full pouty lips. The Soldier could just make out a lean neck leading into the tight uniform the man seemed to fill out almost to much. He couldn’t stop looking. It’d be easy to finish him off. Complete the mission. The man coughed a few times and started blinking open his eyes. He leaned up and shook his head. The Soldier turned to leave. The man reached out for him.

“Wait…” Cough. “Buck… please just wait.” The Soldier froze. There was that name, spilling from those lips like a familiar hug. It was uncomfortable. The Soldier waited for the man to stand back up. “Buck please… you can come back with me. I can help you please.” The Soldier looked him in the eye. He seemed sincere. Like he could be trusted.

“Who are you? What’s a Buck?” the Soldier grabbed him angry,frustrated. “Why do you know me!?” He shouted shaking the man. His hands were grabbed, clear blue eyes leveled him with a stare. His grip was loosened, and he thought the man would push him away only to find strong arms encircling him. He didn’t struggle.

“Steve. My names Steve Rogers. We grew up together. We were best friends. I…” Steve’s voice cracking now. “I thought I lost you when you fell.” Lips close to his ear now. It sent a shiver down his spine. The Soldier had never reacted before. He’d never been this close to someone before either other then with the intent to kill. Which was still his mission technically. “Steve…” He sounded out. The name tasted like home.

“Steve…” He pulled back some to at least look at ‘Steve’s’ face. There was still water dripping from his hair and his gear was still water logged as well. Attentively he reached up and brushed his right hand across Steve’s face to clear some of the water. Clear familiar eyes watched him. Tracked every movement. Slowly his hand made its way towards his lips. Where Steve stuck his tongue out and swiped at it. The Soldier gasped.

“Why…” Was all he got out before Steve had moved forward smashing their lips together. The Soldier responded. All around them was a battle and instead of fighting like he was supposed to he was here being lowered close to the waters edge in the sand being dominated with the swipe of tongue and a wandering hand. He pulled away to gasp again get his lungs to expand take in air. Steve took the break to start peeling the Soldier out of his task gear, so he could get to his neck.

“Bucky, I’ve missed you so much.” He punctuated this with a bite high on the Soldier neck. Which in turn made him buck like his namesake. Right against something hard and wet. Steve’s hand moved even further into his shirt to tweak at a dusty brown nipple. He threw his head back getting even more wet. Without him realizing it Steve had undone both their pants to free their cocks and now the cool air mixed with the water made for a delicious feeling across his skin.

“Ah, what are you…what’s...” The Soldiers head had never been so cloudy before. He looked up to find Steve staring at him again. He asked him if he was ok. The Soldier had never been _ok_. He didn’t even know if he knew that word. He did however know he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to see what would happen. He wanted to get more of Steve on his tongue. He did ever want to forget this moment of time. The world falling around them drowning and him finally able to breath. Like he’d finally been able to find a raft in the water and someone to fish him out. Steve was bringing him. He couldn’t figure out if he wanted to go home but he wanted more for sure.

“Steve… more…please…” The Soldier cried out. He looped his hands around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him in for a wet and sloppy kiss. He felt Steve’s hand move down between their bodies. His hand was cold, he’d wet it a bit in the water and mixing it with their combined precum began to pump both their cocks. The Soldier thrust into Steve’s hand. He couldn’t help himself, it felt so good. For once he was having uncontrollable actions, feelings. His body no longer tensed for battle instead wound up in the pit of his belly.

“Bucky,” Steve was whispering. “I’m not gonna lose you this time. You’re gonna stay right here with me ok? Till the end of the line. Together.” Finally, Finally the Soldiers string snapped, and he came with his back bowed, Steve at his nipple cum all over both their bellies. Steve wasn’t that far behind a few more pumps and he was spilling over his hand as well Bucky’s name on his lips.

“ _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky honey I…_ ” The Soldier struggled for breath. He’d never felt anything so intense so out of control before. The water lapped at their bodies Steve pulled the Soldier over him as he flopped back to lie down. Overhead was a big explosion. The Soldier had a mission still. He leaned over Steve for one last kiss before knocking him out. He tucked himself back into his pants, the same with Steve.

“I’m sorry Steve. I can’t go back with you. Not yet.” He used to the water to finish cleaning the cum off both of them. He made sure Steve wouldn’t be seen by any passersby. With one last look at Steve the Soldier turned and ran away.


End file.
